I love my bestfriend's boyfriend
by DollHouseBammx
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Summary

**NEW!**

I love my bestfriend's boyfriend.

**Characters:**

Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana

Lily Truscott/Lola Luffnagle

Oliver Oken/Mike Stanley III

Jackson Stewart

Rico

Robbie Ray Stewart

&&

O.C.

**Summary:**

Miley,Lily,and Oliver are all best friends. Nothing could tear them apart until.... One fateful day. Miley starts dreaming about Oliver. It wouldn't be a problem if he **wasn't **her bff's boyfriend. Sooner or later she falls in love with him. Jackson finds out and offers to help her to get with Oliver. Turns out Jackson also loves someone too. Miley out of a stroke of luck might get the chance to have her moment with Oliver when Lily goes away for the weekend. She invites him to a Hannah Montana party. A photo of her and oliver kissing appears in the newspaper and Lily finds out. She ends her friendship with Miley. And ultimately breaks up with Oliver. Can their friendship be put back together ? And will Miley finally end up with Oliver ? and what about Jackson ?

**READ&FIND OUT.**

_Coming soon_

**Sonny with a chance of Chad-Mance.(Channy)

;)

**Final Decison-InuKik(Inuyasha)--OnexShot

:D

**Meant to be-NaruSasu(Naruto)--OnexShot

=)

**Different Ending-NaruSaku(Naruto)--OnexShot

;P


	2. Unknown Feelings

I love my bestfriend's boyfriend.

Chapter 1-Unknown Feelings (Miley)

* * *

"I'm happy for you and Oliver."I told Lily as we were getting ready to get to bed."You have something going there."

"Come on,Miley."Lily hugs me from behind."You'll find someone right for you."

"I always thought Jake was the one, but...it just never works out."I was think back on my ex,Jake Ryan. I loved him with all my heart but in the end we both knew the relationship was going nowhere

and we decided to break it off and become friends.

"Miley,the guy for you is right under your nose."Lily gets under covers."You just haven't noticed him."

"I hope you're right,Lily."I get in my bed and turn off the lights."Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

[Miley's Dream]

'Wake up,sleepy head!" Lily shakes me.

"W-What's going on?" I yawn.

"Don't you remember?"Lily looks at me like if something was wrong with me."You have a date with Oliver 's your anniversary."

"Ani-What?" I felt a headache coming on. _What is going on? Am i in a parallel universe ?_

" and Oliver are celebrating your 5 month anniversary."Lily shakes her."Don't tell me you forgot."

"No,i'm not...You're dating Oliver."

"What? Me and Oliver? Dating?" I saw the fright in her blue eyes."Miley,are you okay?"

"Yeah,just peachy."I gave her a fake smile._Oh my am i?_

Then Lily goes through my closet and throws multiple dresses on my bed."What do you think about this one?"

**(Later on that day...)**

-DoorBell Rings-

"I'll get it!" I hear my dad yell from downstairs.

Awhile later he comes up and tells me Oliver's here.

"You look beautiful,Darlin'"He smiles.

We walk downstairs and Oliver just looks at me in amazement.

"Wow."

"Wow? Really? Is that all you can say?"Lily asks kind of pissed off."I worked hard to make her look good and all you say is 'wow'?"

"Okay, look amazing,Miles."Oliver smiles and takes my hand. I felt fireworks when he touched me and my heart raced.

"Thank you." I giggle.

"You ready to go?"

"Uh,yeah."I get my purse and out the door we go.

"Bye,guys."I hear Lily say.

**(End of the Date...)**

"I had a really nice time,Oliver." _He's so cute._

"Me,too."

Oliver calls for the check and looks back at me.

"This restaurant is beautiful."

"It sure is."He says looking at me.

He leans towards me and i can't help,but do the same. _OMG! I'm gonna kiss Oliver..._

[End dream]

"MILEY!!"

"Lily..."I get up and look around._It was all just a dream..._

"I just wanted to wake you up to tell you i gotta go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Don't you remember? I have a anniversary date with Oliver tonight."

"Oh,yeah...Oliver..."

"Miley are you okay?" She puts her hand on my forehead as if she was taking my temperature.

"I'm go and get ready for your date." I lightly push her out."Have fun!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,I'm fine."

"Ok." She leaves and I close the door behind her and jump on my bed and put my face on my pillow and scream.

**(A few mins later...)**

I walk downstairs.

"Hey,ugly." My annoying brother,Jackson calls me from the living room.

"Ehh,whatever."Not even wanting to talk back.

"Hey,are you ok Miles?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't." He goes back to watching T.V.

I hear the T.V. turn off as i sit down to eat my cereal sulking.

"What's wrong?"

"I think i love Oliver..."

"........"

"Yeah, i know."

"Are you sure about what you're saying?"Jackson says to me in disbelief.

"Yes.I had a dream where i was going out with him and almost kissed him."I said."And now thinking about him makes my heart skip a beat."

"Oh."Jackson says."Look,I'm gonna help you."

"Why?"

"Because...Because..."Jackson says."Can't a loving brother want to help their dear sister?"

"Not when the the loving brother is you."

"Look,do you want my help or not?"Jackson asks me."You don't have much people to turn to."

"Fine,you're right."

"Where are Lily and Oliver?"

"Well,Lily is getting ready for her date with Oliver." I told him."....And i don't know where Oliver is."

"I have an idea."

* * *

**So what do you think of this for a first chappie ? **

**Leave a review plz. **

**I'll update my other stories soon. R&R for those stories too.**

**Next Chapter: Mission gone wrong.**


	3. Mission Gone Wrong

I love my bestfriend's boyfriend

Chapter 2-Mission gone wrong

* * *

_'Cause you are the only one_

_That gets me_

_Knows me_

_Feels me_

_Has me_

_And you are the only one_

_Who's close enough_

_To drive me crazy_

Lily hears her phone ringing as she's getting out the shower."Hello?"

"Hey,, i wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

"Well, you know i have an anniversary date with Oliver tonight."

"Oh." Miley says disappointed.

"But,we could always hang out tomorrow."

"Yeah,yeah sure."

"Bye."

Bye." She hangs up.

(Miley's house)

"Well, she's super-happy about going out with Oliver while i'm stuck here miserable."

"Ask Oliver to go with you to the movies."Jackson says."Take his mind off of him realize he should be with you."

"Know what? That's not a stupid idea."Miley says."Wait,what about Lily?"

"Leave her to me."

(Next Day.)

"...And it was so romantic and he...."Lily keeps going on and on about her date with Oliver went.

_God,she's so annoying._Miley rolls her eyes."I'm happy for you,hon."

"Aaah."She sighs happily.

_ makes me sick._"So, Jackson told me he wanted to see you."

"JACKSON?"

"Yeah, i really have no idea why."Miley says."But, uh you should...you should go see him."

"Why?"

"Cause...He wants to talk to you,silly!"

"About what?"

"I don't know."Miley says laughing nervously."Oh,there he ."She pushes her towards him.

"Miles?" She looks back and Miley is already gone.

(Meanwhile with Miley)

She puts on lipgloss and fixes her hair a little. She then rings the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" She hears Oliver from the inside."Hey, are you doing here?"

"Oh, i was in the neighborhood. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah,sure." He motions her to come in."Where's Lily-pop ?"

"Uhhh...i don't know."She dumbly says."I came here to ask you to go to the movies with me."

"Um..."

"It would mean alot to me since..."Miley says."Jake." She tries to fake cry.

"Alright,Fine."

_Yes !_

"Ok."She holds his hand."Let's go see 'The Notebook.'"

"Ughhh, Chick Flicks, really ?" He groans.

"Oh,come on."She says."You'll love it."

(With Jackson & Lily)

"Miley said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah,i got this new video game. And you know,Miley."Jackson says.

"Well,what game is it?"

"Call of Duty:Modern Warfare 2."Motions her to go to his room.

"Sweet.I love Call of Duty games." She follows him."You know, you could've called Oliver."

"I know. But, you're waaaaay cooler than him."

"True." She shrugs.

(Oliver & Miley)

"Wow, how romantic." Oliver crys on a tissue.

"See, i told you you'd love it."

(Jackson & Lily)

"YES! I'm totally owning!"

"NOT for long!"

"Jackson,Oliver how many times have i told you-" Robbie Ray comes in and sees its Lily."Oh,hi Lily."

"Hey,."

"Um,Son can i talk to you?" He motions Jackson to come to him.

"Yeah,Dad?"

"Where's Oliver?"

"On a date with Miley."

"What?"

"Well, Miley's in love with Oliver and i'm helping-"

"What?" He repeats again."Miley's in love with OLIVER?"

"Yeah, i 't believe it either."Jackson responds."Anways, i'm helping her."

"By having her bestfriend stuck in your room while she dates her boyfriend?"

"Yup."

"Boy,this is going to blow up in your face."

"Don't worry,dad."

"I'm outta here before things start to get heated up." He leaves the room.

"What was he talking about?" Lily asks while playing videogames.

"Oh, nothing. Just asking where Miley is."

"OMG! Miley." She takes her phone out.

"No!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Don't call, 's probably busy."

"I could atleast leave her a message." She calls miley.

(Oliver & Miley)

"Hello?"

"Hi,Miles. It'sLily."

"Oh,hey lily." She says trying to not let Oliver see her talking to Lily on the phone.

"So where are you?"

"Just....uh....volunteering for sick...uh...,that's it."

",well i'll see you ."

Oliver sees Miley put away her phone.

"Who was it?"

"Oh, pfffft my dad. He wanted to know where i was."Miley says."Dads."

", what do you say we go home?"

"Yeah, definitely."

(At Miley's front porch)

"I had a nice time."

"Me too."

Both start to lean in.

(Door Opens)

"Ollie-pop!"

"Lily-pop." They both hug and kiss.

Miley walks in depressed.

"Hey,Miley."

"Oh,hey."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah,fine. I'm going up to bed."

As she walks up to bed she hears the giglgl and kisses of Oliver and Lily.

She walks into her room and closes the door. She cries on her pillow.

"Miles?" Someone knocked on her door.

* * *

**Cliff-Hanger :) Who's knocking at Miley's door ? **

**Next Chapter-Gone for the weekend.**

**Remember to R&R plz.**

**New Story coming soon; Sonny with a chance of chad-mance.**


	4. Gone for the Weekend

**Next Weekend i'm gonna update Rockstar Identity. I didn't know how to continue it. For those who don't know what it's about: It's a crossover between Hannah Montana and Wizards.**

**Alex,Her brothers,and Haper all go to Malibu to stay with the Russo's distant relativews who happen to be : The Stewarts. Alex and Miley instantly become enemies. She takes revenge on Miley and**

**becomes an international popstar named Mikayla. (She knows Miley's Hannah) and on the way she falls for Nick. Who happens to be Miley's Ex. Now Miley is going to expose Mikayla for who she really**

**is.**

**Now For Chapter 3-Gone for the Weekend!**

* * *

"Miley?" Somebody knocks the door. She gets up and wipes her tears away.

"What?"

"Open the door,Darlin'." She walks over and unlocks the door. Robbie Ray opens the door.

"What's wrong?" He says noticing Miley was crying.

"Daddy, i love Oliver." She says in a whiny-voice.

"I brother told me." Robbie says."Now, i think it was wrong how you tricked your best friend to hang out with your brother while you dated her boyfriend."

"I know, Daddy."Miley sighs."But, i didn't know what else to do."

"Look, if you really love him, you have to let him come to you." Robbie says.

"....."She sighs depresssed.

"And you have to let Lily know."

"WHAT?" Miley says with a scared and suprised look."Are you crazy,dad?"

"No, I am not. If you don't let them know you'll always be wondering 'what if?'" Miley looks down and frowns.

"I know but-" She starts to say.

"No buts."Robbie crosses his arms on his chest."You know what you have to do, Miles."

"Yeah, you're right Daddy." She smiles and hugs him.

"Boy, i wish your mom was here." He says."She'd know what to do."

"You're doing just fine,Daddy." She smiles.

"Well, Goodnight my Smiley Miley." He gets up and opens the door.

"Goodnight." He leaves and closes the door behind him.

(Morning)-**Miley's POV.**

Alright, now i'm hungry and i want-What the? What are Oliver and Lily doing in my living room? and at 8:00 am?

"Hey,it's _real_ early."

"Yeah." Lily sniffles. _Is she...is she crying?_

"W-What's going on?"

"I'm gonna miss you!" Lily throws herself on me. _What is going on?_

"Miley, Lily's leaving for the weekend." Oliver says.

"Really?" I try not to sound excited but i am! "I...uh mean..'oh, no honey!'"

"I know." she cries even more on me.

"But why are you leaving?" I'm still curious. I mean she can leave. I just want to know why.

"I have to go visit family back in Los Angeles."

"Oh. So is it just this weekend or longer?" _Please be for a whole week. Please,god._

"Well, i'm coming back Wednesday." **[A/N: It's a Wednesday in this story right now. I decided she'll be gone for a week instead of a weekend]**

_YES!!!!!!_

"I'm gonna miss you,hun." I hug her while secretly smiling to myself.

Oliver joins the hug too."I'm gonna miss you too, Lily-pop."

**BEEEP!!!**

"That's my mom." She sniffles. "Bye."

I smile and wave goodbye. _good riddance._

"So...? What do we do now?"

"I don't know." He shrugs.

_You get the limo out front oooh_

_every shoe, every color _

_oh when your famous it can be kinda fun_

_it's really you but no one ever discovers_

_you get the best of both worlds_

My HM phone rings now ? Who could it be ?

"Hello?"

"Hello, Hannah darlin'" Oh, it's Traci. Greaaaaat.

"Hey, Trace. What's up?"

"Well, if you haven't heard Justin Bieber's having a party and you're invited."

"Oh, well i don't-"

"You could even bring a guest."

"Traci, i think-" I look over at Oliver. Know what? It'd be the perfect place for us to be alone. To see if there are any sparks."Its perfect."

" See you there! Ciao!"

"Ciao!" I hang up and smile at Ollie. "What?" _He's so cute when he acts dumb._

* * *

**Cliffy Hanger :D**


	5. Parties,Confessions,and Realizations

"Where the heck is this boy?" She walks around in circles.

"Hey Miley." Oliver walks in.

"Oliver! You're late!" She says.

"I know. I was talking to my Lilypop on the phone."

_echhh. I should be happy for my bestfriend. But, i'm not. Am i a bad friend?_

"Let's go, Oliver." She takes his hands and pulls him out.

(At the party)

"Hannah!" A nasaly voice calls her.

"Trace!" She says. "Muah. Muah." They kiss on the cheeks.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend? He's so cute."

Oliver laughs a little. "No, actually i'm dating Lola."

"Oh, her." Traci says bitterly. "Hannah is so much better."

Hannah nervously laughs. "Yeahh, let's go dance!"

Mike Stanley III and Hannah go to the dance floor. "Soo...You having fun?"

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me. I would've been alone at home."

A slow song is being put on. "For all the lovebirds out there." The DJ announces.

"Um..." Hannah says.

"Do you want to dance?" Oliver puts his hand out.

"Mike...Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Lola wouldn't mind."

"Oh, yeah." She says bitterly.

They start to dance and get really close. "This feels nice."

"Yeah, it does."

Hannah pulls away and looks him in the eyes. "Mike..Oliver there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" He pushes her hair out of her face.

"I...like you."

"Me too."

'No, I mean I REALLY like you." She sighs."More then a friend."

"Oh."

"Olive-" She says but is cut off. He kisses her and she deepens it. "Wow." She pulls away.

"You don't know how long i've been waiting for you to say that."

"What..about Lily?" She bites her bottom lip and looks down."

"I went out with her cause i figured you still were falling for Jake." He puts his hand on her chin and lifts her head.

"So..you don't like Lily?"

"I do...But, like a sister." He smiles at her.

"Good." They hug and then dance the night away.

/Meanwhile;

**"Yes! I got the picture." The undercover news reporter exclaims. "Tomorrow's headline: Hannah and Mike, From Friends to Lovers."**

(The Next Day; With Lily)

"Let's see..What's good on TV?" she sits on the couch. "Ooh! Celebrity Gossip!"

"This just in. Hannah had been spotted at Justin Bieber's party last night. It gets better. Hannah is seen kissing one of her best friends, Mike Stanley III.

Is something heating up between the two?"

"WHAT?" Lily jumps up from the couch.

**TBC**


	6. I'm sorry,Lily

.:I l o v e m y b e s t f r i e n d' s b o y f r i e n d:.

Authored by: L o v e L i v e L a u g h.

* * *

"**M**iley Ray Stewart!" Lily storms in her house.

Miley gets up from where she was sitting on the couch and looks at Lily."Hey, Lils. What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Lily says while her face turns beet red. She takes out a piece of newspaper that has a picture of

'Hannah and Mike kissing.'

"Oh." Miley says quietly.

"OH?" Lily yells at her. "Miley, how could you?"

"..." Miley looks down, not wanting to face her. Oliver walks in whistling, then realizes Lily is there and freezes. "Hey..Lily. You're back early."

"Well, you see I was in the comfort of my cousin's house when I see a picture of you TWO kissing on TV!" She holds up a picture of them.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Miley says weakily.

"You're sorry?" Lily exclaims. "I'm sorry i EVER became friends with you." She then turns to Oliver. "We're through."

"Li-" Oliver starts to say.

"Forget it, okay?" She says as she starts to walk out of Miley's house. "Just don't ever talk to me."

With tears forming around her eyes she runs after Lily. "Lily, wait!"

Lily stops in her tracks and faces her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, ok?" Miley says as tears run down her face. "It's just..I didn't mean to fall for Oliver..it just happened."

"But, you're my best friend." Lily says. "How could you do that to me?"

"I know it was wrong...but..."

"No buts, Miley." She walks away and then turns to say, "Well, he and I are through. You can have him."

Miley falls on the ground crying. Oliver wraps his arms around her. "Miley,it's okay."

"We lost her..and i think this time...for good."

* * *

**(Later that Day**)

Lily walks over to where Jackson is working at."Hey, Jackson."

"Hey, Lils." He smiles. "What's wrong?" He sees the sadness in her eyes.

"Miley and Oliver..betrayed me..." She shows him the newspaper article.

"I'm..sorry."

"D-did you know about this?"

"I knew she liked him, but i didn't know about that." _Oh my god. _

"Okay. Let me have a strawberry shake."

"Coming right up." He turns to make her smoothie.

* * *

That whole afternoon Lily and Jackson talk about the situation and Jackson reconciles her.

He ends up walking her home.

"Jackson." She turns to him. "Thanks for listening to me."

"No prob."

She leans over and kisses his cheek."Night."

She gets in her house and he walks away touching his cheek. "Night."

* * *

(**Stewart household**)

"Miley Ray, I thought I raised you better than this." Robbie says to her.

"Didn't you tell me Lily should know how I felt about Oliver?"

"YES. But, I meant talk to her NOT kiss her boyfriend behind her back." He crosses his arms.

"I tried talking to her, but she doesn't want to talk to me."

"I don't blame her."

"Daddy!" She exclaims.

"What? If it were the other way around i'm sure you'd be just as upset as she is."

She sighs knowing her dad is right."I know."

Jackson walks in. "Hello, family."

"Did you know about.." Robbie starts to say.

"Miley and Oliver's hot kiss?" Jackson says. "No, I didn't. Lily just told me."

"You talked to her. What did she say?" Miley asks wanting answers.

"She hates your guts and never wants to talk to you."

"Oh, great." She says defeated.

"Well, Darlin'. You brought this on yourself." Robbie says. "I told you it was going to get ugly."

"I KNOW DADDY."

"You're going to have to fix this on your own."

"WHAT?" Miley exclaims.

"Sure. You caused this problem on your own and now you're gonna fix it on your own." Robbie says.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night." Jackson yawns.

"You're gonna help her get outta this mess."

"WHAT? ME?"

"Yes, you. You helped get her in this stiuation and now you're helping her get out."

"Oh, no. No fair." Jackson whines.

"Goodnight." Robbie goes to bed.

"We got a LONG day tomorrow." Miley heads up to her bedroom.

**TBC**

* * *

** Hoped you liked this chapter! **

**Might delete Rockstar Identity. I lost interest in it. Well, keep reading my other stories though!**


	7. I love you

.:I l o v e m y b e s t f r i e n d' s b o y f r i e n d:.

Authored by: D o l l h o u s e b a m m x 3

* * *

**M**iley walks down stairs to find her dad in the kitchen reading the newspaper. "Morning, daddy!" She smiles sweetly.

"Still not getting out of fixing your problem with Lilly." He replied not even looking up from the newspaper.

"Daddy!" She whines. "Don't do this to me!"

"Sorry, Darlin'." He sighs and puts down the newspaper. "You knew the consequences and now you have to suffer them."

"That's not fair!"

"It's not fair to Lilly that her bestfriend betrayed by kissing her boyfriend."

"Ughhh. Fine." She rolls her eyes and goes to get cereal. Jackson then comes downstairs.

"Hi, Daddy." He says sweetly and pouts.

"Not gonna work." His dad says.

"Trust me, I tried." Miley says. "The man cannot be broken."

"But, I shouldn't have to help her fix this problem!" Jackson says.

"Son, you helped her get in so you're helping her get out."

"Next time you have a problem don't ask me for help." Jackson half-threatens her.

"You know, it's weird." Robbie says. "YOU asked Jackson for help."

"Yeah, well I WAS desperate." She says.

* * *

Knock-Knock.

"Who is it?" Lily asks.

"Miley." Miley says. "We need to talk."

"GO AWAY." Lily says. "There's nothing to talk about it."

"Yes, there is." Miley sighs."I'm not leaving until you open this door and we talk."

"Fine." Lilly opens the door. "Come in."

Miley walks in her house and sits on the couch.

"Okay, go ahead. Talk." Lily crosses her arms.

"Lilly, I didn't mean to hurt you. Miley says, "I-"

"But you did!" Lilly screams. "You hurt me. You knew how I felt about Oliver."

"I know and It's just I ... couldn't help myself."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Lilly sighs."I broke up with him. So go to him!"

"I can't. Not if it's going to hurt you." Miley says.

"You already hurt me so I think it's fine." Lilly starts to cry.

"It is NOT fine." Miley wraps her arms around Lilly and hugs her.

"You know what?" Lilly wipes away her tears. "It's okay."

"Really?" Miley asks her.

"Yeah, I mean I see the way Oliver looks at you and how you look at him." She says.

"So...you're okay with me being with Oliver?" Miley smiles.

"Yeah. You guys are happy together so..."

"Thanks, Lils." Miley hugs her excitedly. Lilly hugs her back.

* * *

"Hey, Oliver!" Jackson walks up to Oliver who's working at Rico's."What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Rico hired me." Oliver says. "Since, you're going to college he decided to look for someone to fill in for you."

"I'm not leaving YET." Jackson says. "Ricooo!"

"So, can I get you anything?"

"No. But, we need to talk."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Look, I know that you like my sister and she's really into you, but..." Jackson says. "You hurt Lilly."

"I know, I feel so bad for that." Oliver says. "I tried to apologize, but she wants nothing to do with me."

"Well, think about it." Jackson says. "How would you feel if the one you love, loves someone else?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Oliver says. "I was miserable when Miley was head-over-heels for Jake Ryan."

Jackson nods."Exactly."

Oliver asks. "How do you know about this kind of thing?"

"Personal Experience."

At that moment Miley and Lilly walk over.

"Hey, guys." Miley smiles.

"You guys are talking to each other again?" Oliver aks.

"Yeah, nothing can tear us apart." Miley smiles.

Lilly looks at Oliver."Oliver..."

"Look, Lilly I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Lilly says. "I'm okay with you and Miley being together."

"What...?"

"I always knew you loved her." Lilly says. "You told me you loved me, but you just loved the idea of loving me."

Lilly sighs. "It's okay, though." She then walks away miserable.

* * *

Miley follows after her. "Lilly, wait!"

"What?" Lilly asks. "I...just found out my boyfriend never loved me...What boy could love me?"

"I knoww someone who does." Miley takes Lilly and points to Jackson's direction.

Lilly mouths the words, 'Really?'

"Mmm-hmm." Lily then walks over to where Jackson is and they start walking. Miley walks to Oliver smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey, pretty lady." He smiles back. "Look, over there."

They see Jackson and Lilly holding hands and sharing a passionate kiss. "I did good."

"You did that?"

"Yes, Sir." Miley smiles proudly.

"Great. I'm in love with a matchmaker." He says joking around.

She playfully punches him in the arms. He then plants a kiss on her. _"I love you."_ He whispers.

_"I love you too."_


	8. Who

.:I L o v e M y B e s t F r i e n d' s B o y f r i e n d:.

By: D o l l H o u s e B a m m x 3

* * *

"I can't believe it." Miley says. "My bestfriend's dating my brother!"

Miley laughs. "Well, my bestfriend's dating my ex-boyfriend." Lily says.

"Who, gave me my first kiss."

"Who, told me he loved me."

Miley's starting to get annoyed. "Lilly-"

"Who, was the first guy I said, 'I love you' to."

"Who, i thought was the one."

"Lilly-" Miley says again.

"Who-" Miley interrupts her. "Lilly! okay, STOP!"

"Oh, sorry." Lilly giggles. Jackson kisses her cheek. "I love that giggle."

"You, know if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be together now." Miley says.

"Yeah, but we would've worked our way there." Jackson says.

Miley rolls her eyes. "Riiiiiiight."

A few months later, school starts and Miley, Oliver, and Lilly are all seniors. Jackson, is going to community college. Oliver continues to work for Rico, he ends up quitting awhile later. Rico meets a girl named Aloisa, a new girl in school

and falls in love. Robbie Ray and Lilly's mom reconcile, and try to make their relationship work. It fails miserably. He meets a woman a week later on his way to the gym. Her name is, Erin. They have been dating for a couple of weeks.

Oliver and Miley are happy together, as they almost have two months together. Jackson and Lilly have a long distance relationship. Jackson calls Lilly whenever he can. So, they're always in touch. Every break he has from college he goes

home and Lilly is always there waiting for him. When prom time came, Oliver and Miley went together. Jackson came down so, he could go with Lilly. Of, course he missed some classes, but it was for Lilly. And, he'd do anything for her. Finally,

after senior year was done and over with Lilly went to attend college where Jackson was attending so she could be closer to him. Miley got a scolarship to Julliard. Although, Miley was still Hannah. So, Miley decided to put Hannah on hold

until she finished college. Oliver, decided to go to a college nearby where Miley was attending.

* * *

**END! **

Tune in for the next Hannah Montana fanfiction (:


End file.
